The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Elaeocarpus plant, botanically known as Elaeocarpus decipiens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Monproud.
The new Elaeocarpus originated from a cross-pollination of an unnamed selection of Elaeocarpus decipiens, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Elaeocarpus decipiens, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Elaeocarpus was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Azusa, Calif. in August, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Azusa, Calif., since October, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Elaeocarpus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.